The 6
by Deadly Princess of Ice
Summary: The twins of Poseidon, the twins of Hades, and the twins of Zeus were born on September 11th, 2001; the worst day in some mortals opinions. One mortal in particular who was also born on that day, except she is not fully mortal and the three sets of twins must go on a quest to bring her and her siblings to the safety of Camp Half-Blood.
1. Chapter 1

September 11,2001

Poseidon's PoV

Me, Zeus, and Hades were in the delivery waiting room of the hospital in, Manhattan, New York waiting for our mortal lovers to give birth. As the Twin towers were attacked and bombed our lovers gave birth all at the same moment. Maria di Angelo had twins, Bianca and Nico, (Bianca Maria and Nicolas Hades di Angelo) they were Hades demi-gods. Sally Jackson also had twins, Percy and Silly (Perseus Achilles and Selina Grace Jackson) they were mine. Lastly Beryl Grace had Thals and Jase (Thalia Jewel and Jason Sky Grace) they were Zeus's demi-gods. Then a nurse came up to them "Sirs' we are sorry to tell you, your children's mothers died a few moments ago, "she told us. Me and Zeus looked at our elder brother and he nodded confirming the nurses statement.

"Please take us to our children then if you don't mind." I tell her. She nods and motions for us to follow her to the back rooms. As we get to room 1 she leads us in here. There, lined up on the wall are six cradles :3 blue ,3 pink.

The nurse comes over to hand us two papers each "Your ladies only had enough energy left to give names before they died. Mr. Grace congratulations and good luck with Thalia Jewel and Jason Sky." she told our younger brother handing him the two birth certificates and showed him to his kids. Then she stepped up to Hades "Mr. di Angelo congratulations and good luck with Bianca Maria and Nicolas Hades." Handing him the two papers and showing him to his kids." Mr. Jackson congrats and good luck with Perseus Achilles and Selina Grace." she handed me the last two sheets and showed me to my kids.

"Brothers, I think we should raise them on Olympus as our Princes and Princesses until they are 14 then send them to camp for a year and bring them back to make them gods and goddess." Zeus said softly while staring at Thalia and Jason. Hades and I nodded all 3 of us agree. So, we picked our children up and flashed to Olympus.

"Hestia, would you call the council plus Triton, Amphitrite and Persephone, please?" I asked my sister.

"If you tell me who those six newborns are." She said grinning and glowing. I sighed and surrendered Percy and Silly over to her. Her eyes glowed as she blessed my twins. Once she did this to all six children and we got seated on our thrones she called everyone. We made the babies invisible to them for now.

"Everyone listen up we have decided that there will be changes to this council. Hades and Hestia, welcome to the council "Zeus waved his hand and a dark creepy black throne rose on Poseidon's other side and a soft red - orange fiery looking throne rose beside Artemis. "Next, we have gained 6 Royals to Olympus. But be warned: you hurt any of them and you will be thrown into Tartarus. "My brother threatens as we lift the invisibility off our children. Gasps and squeals were heard around the room.

"Uncle P, Uncle H can we give them our blessings please?" Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes ask.

"After we age them to 10."Zeus says and all three of us wave our hands and point at the six kids in our arms. The next moment we have six ten-year old's' on the floor in front of us.

Percy and Silly look confused, Jason and Thalia in awe and Nico and Bianca at ease as they stand in front of us.

"Dad what's going on here?" Percy ask with his head slightly tilted to the side like a dog

I chuckle slightly "Percy you and Silly are going to be raised here on Olympus for a few years then go to a camp for a year. When you come back here you 6 will become Olympians." I tell the shocked children. The kids were then blessed by every single god in the room.

After the kids were blessed they looked totally different. Percy now had a sea green eye with electric blue specks and a silver ring around it while his other eye was black with a gold ring and green specks. He was also buffer, taller and way better looking for a 10-year-old, thanks to Ares and Aphrodite, his skin was a healthy tan, his pitch-black hair was shaggy and tangled already and his face now splashed with freckles. In all he was very handsome now and his eyes showed trouble and mischief, as did his crazy grin.

His sister Silly, now had a sea green eye with a gold ring and black specks while the other was silver with a gold ring and electric blue specks. She got taller thanks to Ares, buffer from Aphrodite's husband, and way prettier from the love goddess herself. Her skin was now a healthy tan like her brother, her hair was a soft chocolate brown and it reached her waist and freckles now splashed over her cheeks and nose.

Jason now had an electric blue eye with gold specks and a black ring, his other eye was sea green with grey specks and a silver ring. He had gotten the same as Percy from Aphrodite, her husband and Ares. Though his eyes held a calmness in place of Percy's trouble, he still had the demigod mischief. His oddly blonde hair was shaggy but short and neat.

Thalia had a silver eye and an electric blue eye. The blue one had grey specks and a sea green ring the silver one had a gold ring and orange specks. She was way prettier thanks to Aphrodite; her jet-black hair was to her waist and her freckles glowed against her flawless pale skin. She had a wicked smirk that made even Ares scared.

Nico made the most changes. His black eyes changed completely. Now one was hunter green with gold specks and a grey ring and the other was silver with orange specks and a black ring. His hair was jet-black, his skin pale like Thalia's, he even had freckles like hers. Muscles had formed a little on his arms, he'd gotten taller and leaner. The most noticeable feature was his smile and his glare, a smile that could light up the world and a glare that could destroy it.

Bianca changed the least. One eye stayed black with orange specks and a gold ring and the other silver with electric blue specks and a hunter green ring. Her changes ended there.

That day started their training and education.


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later exactly (Their 14th Birthday)

Percy's PoV

"Percy get up." I groaned and rolled over, ignoring my sister.

5 minutes later "Perce get up before I electrocute you." I flipped Thalia off.

Another 5 minutes. "Perseus get up, before I let Mini in here." I sent a jet of water at Bianca.

Finally, the girls gave up and sent in their brothers. I smiled unconsciously. My family was dysfunctional and fucked up. Gods didn't have DNA so it's not weird that my technical cousins are my boyfriends.

"Look Nick, he a that smile on his face that we love so much." I hear my blonde boyfriend say.

"Yes, isn't that the one he usually has on his face when he thinks about us?" My black headed boyfriend said. Jason hummed in agreement.

I opened the covers, my eyes not even open yet, and motioned for them to join me. My bed was instantly filled with Jason and Nico. I snuggled into Jason's arms and giggled as Nico climbed over us to lay behind me. Something poked my butt and I snickered.

"Eager much?" I asked innocently. Nico buried his head in my shoulder blades to muffle his groan.

"It's you and Jason's fault for looking so cute in the morning." He told me. Jason and I laughed. I turned and gave Nico a kiss then gave Jason one before jumping out of bed. Two identical whines met my ears. I shut and locked my door before I turned back around with my arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Do you two really want our sisters busting in during morning sex?" I asked sarcasticaly. My question is met with identical "NO!"'s. I snorted and stripped myself of clothing before jumping back into bed with Jay and Nick, who'd managed to rid themselves of clothing rather quickly. The two pounced on me and I hoped no one came to get us any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile**

 **Thalia's PoV**

Bianca, Silena and I made our way to the throne room, placing bets along the way. Suddenly I feel a presence behind us and find our cousins standing there. Apollo, Artemis, and Athena are staring at us confused and I wonder why until I realize that our male twins are missing.

"They are fucking; we're placing bets on which one will be limping and unconscious when they finally arrive." I explain. Artemis groans while Athena shakes her head in defeat.

"I bet Jay will be unconscious." Bia informs.

"Right, like he'd bottom to our brothers; no, it will be Nick that's knocked out." Silly argues.

I snort and roll my eyes. "You two will both be losing dessert because I know Perce is going to bottom." The other two disagree with a shake of their heads. I turn to the three gods behind us. "What do you three think?" I ask.

"Jason." Artemis.

"Nico." Athena.

"I will not give an answer for I already know." Apollo supplied with a huge, perverted grin. I am about to reply but thunder rumbles in the sky, calling us to the throne room.

"Close your eyes and grab an arm." Athena commands. I grab Artemis' arm, Bia grabs Athena's arm and Silly grabs Apollo's arm, we close our eyes and are flashed to the throne room.

When we land, we are met with shouts of Happy Birthday and streamers in our favorite colors. We laughed and danced in the streamers for a few minutes before everyone realized the boys weren't here. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at me, Silly, and Bia.

"Where are Percy, Jay, and Nick, girls?" Zeus asked curiously. Silly and Bia giggled while I snickered along with Apollo and Artemis.

"Iris message them but don't say anything." Athena says slyly making me laugh harder. Zeus shrugs and does what his daughter says.

"Are sure Lord Zeus?" Iris asks through the mist of the water. Uncle Zeus says yes warily and Iris lets him through; letting us see the image of Percy getting fucked by Jason and Jason getting fucked by Nico. Uncle Z instantly slashes through the image while half the gods in the room throw up from the sight of the scene, except Aphrodite who just smirks. It takes a few minutes for everyone to calm down, but eventually the gods were back in their respective thrones while Silly, Bia and I sat in the middle of the room playing with our powers. Silly made a water horse, Bia made a shadow horse to join Silly's, and I gave them a pegasus friend made of lightning. We kept playing with the horses until someone cleared their throat. We looked up and saw our fathers looking at us amused.

"Girls, how long do you think your brothers will be?" Dad asked us. I shrugged while Bia answered for us.

"Probably another 10 minutes why?" She asked curiously while letting her shadow horse fly over to Uncle P and land on the arm of his chair. Uncle H grinned.

"Your presents are waiting for them." He told us smugly. I turn to glare at Aphrodite.

"Make them finish fast." I growled. She sighed but snapped her fingers and the boys appeared five minutes later, cleaned up and freshly dressed. I laughed when I saw my brother limping along with Percy and Nico's very smug face. I let out a loud whoop and punch the air happily along with Bia.

"We won! Arty, we won!" We shout to the goddess who smiles and laughs. Before anyone can say anything though thunder booms and everyone turns to Dad, who looks irritated and impatient.

"Now that we have your attention, Percy, Silly, Nico, Bia, Jason, Thalia, we present to you your gifts." He says happily and the throne room doors burst open revealing 6 pegasi, each a different color. There's a white one with sea green wings (it walks over to Silly), a bay one with electric blue wings (this one comes towards me), a light gray one with black wings that walks over to Bia. The ones that head to the boys are prettier though; Jason's is dark grey with Electric blue wings, Percy's is black with ocean colored wings, and Nico's is white with black wings.

We are all in awe of our new friends. After a few minutes of fawning over them, Uncle P asks us what we are naming them. I look my pegasus in the eyes and smile when she bumps her nose against my stomach. "Electra." I say aloud.

"Bubbles!" Silly exclaims giggling afterwards.

"Ash." Bia says smiling at her pegasus.

"Cloud." Jason calls out to Uncle P.

"Storm." Percy says simply.

"Shade." Nico says to no one in particular. The gods nod at our choices until the mood suddenly turns sad. I instantly look over to my father who looks upset, along with my uncles and every other god in the room but Dionysus, who is asleep.

"Dude, what's up?" Percy asks nervously. He must've felt the mood change too. I see the Archer twins look down in sadness.

"You guys are going to camp until your next birthday. A year from today, you will come back here and the six of you will become Olympians."

 **Percy's PoV**

Now we are in our rooms, packing some clothes and stuff we'll need at the camp. Jay and Nick are not taking this packing seriously, and are laying on my bed making out.

"Jay, Nick, you do realize we have 10 minutes until we leave, right?" I ask while closing my blue bottomless back-pack. We all have one now I'm just not telling those two until they have packed just about everything. They scramble of the bed and run to their rooms on either side of mine.

Exactly 10 minutes later Apollo and Artemis come to get us; Apollo will be driving me, Jay, and Nick in his Sun chariot while Artemis is taking our sisters, our pegasi were flying alongside the ones pulling the chariots. We were all silent as we loaded the chariots and climbed in ourselves. The ride was silent as the pegasi flew to the camp; Apollo didn't even try to make jokes. When e finally landed, it was outside of camp boarders in a clearing. I glance at Apollo confused but he just grins slightly and motions for us to get out and follow him. We do and meet the girls in the middle. The god twins stood beside each other and I noticed that Artemis' hair was blonde and her eyes were blue, making her actually look like Apollo's twin.

"Guys, we hate to bring you to this place because not everyone will accept your realtionship," Apollo began and pointed at me, Jay, and Nick, "and because there are some pretty dumb, relentless idiots here."

"So, instead of following camp rules, the 6 of you are under the protection of all 17 of us, including Amphitrite, Triton, Persephone, and Hestia. You will have your own cabins and your own kitchens, bathrooms that include showers, bedrooms, gamerooms, pretty much your own house and if you want anything specific just pray to me or sis or your fathers." Apollo told us. We nodded still sad that we had to leave Olympus.

"Will you come visit, Apollo?" Silly asked quietly, looking at her shoes. I sighed mentally. My sister has a huge crush on Apollo but I fear if he likes her back that he'll break her heart. He smiles at her though and goes to hug her.

"Of course, I will little Ocean." She giggles and he smiles down at her. Thalia and Bianca suddenly rush to hug Artemis. I smile at the three of them and remember last year when they'd pledged to Artemis to be eternal virgins. They weren't like the Hunters because they got along with boys better than girls and they could never part with us, but they didn't want to ever get married and be tied down with a husband or kids. Suddenly, im wrapped in warm tan arms and cool pale arms

"Champion, you will watch over them, right?" Artemis whispers to me. I smile and nod, happily remembering that I'm the Guardian of Twins because of my fierce protection and love for my sister and the protection of the sibling bond between Jason and Thalia, Nico and Bianca, and Artemis and Apollo.

"Of course I will Arty and 'Pollo don't break my sisters heart, visit at least 4 days a week." I feel him nod against my head.

"Anything for you Perce." He agrees. I smile and shake them off so I can properly hug each of them. I hug Arty first.

"I am proud of you Perseus. You, Jason, and Nico are the only three acceptable males and I hope you will stay that way over the next year." She says to me. I laugh easily.

"I won't disapoint you Artemis." And pull back to hug Apollo.

"Dude, I'm going to miss pranking with you and Hermes." I tell him sadly.

"Bro, I don't want you to leave." He whispers in my ear, sounding chocked up. I shake my head at his antics.

"I'm gonna miss you bro." I whisper in the same tone. Someone clears their throats behind us.

"Perce, should we be worried?" Jason asks behind me, sounding fake worried. I grin and suddenly cling to Apollo more and jump up to wrap my legs around his waist before turning to Jason and Nico with a smirk.

"Nah, you just have to learn how to share." Jason snorts and Nico laughs as I do a backflip off Apollo and land in front of them easily, giving them each a quick kiss. Suddenly I have an idea and turn to the twins with bright, sparkling eyes. "Artemis, Apollo, will you dp me a favor and make me look badass as hell?" They grin and nod before shooting a small beam of light from their hands at me. Apollo summons a mirror for me to look in.

When I look in the mirror I see that I now have a black metal ring in my bottom lip, a small blue earring in my left ear, a nose ring, my pitch black hair has blue tips now, my shirt is now black with a blue skeletal pegasus surrounded my lightning, I'm wearing black skinny jeans with rips on the lower thighs and a few more on the knees and lower legs though I can only see the part of my jeans that aren't covered by some new shiny black steel toed combat boots.

"ME NEXT!" Nico and Thalia shout in unison. Artemis and Apollo give them similar looks. Nico now has electric blue tips in his hair and an under cut, two rings in his bottom lip (a silver one and a gold one), a black long-sleeved shirt with a gray hellhound on it with blue waves under it, dark gray jeans like mine and some boots identical to mine. Thalia's hair is shorter, choppier, and has silvery-blue tips, her ears are lined with piercings of different kinds, she has two rings on either side of her bottom lip, piercings in her eyebrows, a nose ring, a black shirt with a picture of Hera on it with an arrow through her head that says 'Death to Hera' on it ( we all love the shirt), jeans and boots like mine and Nico's.

"Um, guys when can we get to camp and a cabin." Jason asks suddenly, sounding funny. I look over at him and realize he's aroused by the sight of me and Nico even more now.

"Hold it Jason, I want mermaid hair." Silly demands and turns to the twin Archers. Apollo smiles and complies sending a beam of light that makes most of Silly's hair dark purple and Artemis sends a beam of light at her finishing the job with a pretty, bright teal. She looks in the mirror and squeals hugging the twins excitedly. They laugh and hug Silly back whispering their goodbyes.

"Can I have get neon green streaks and clothes like thiers?" Bianca, who is standing beside me, whispers to Artemis. Artemis nods and shoots Bia with a stronger beam of light since she's doing it by herself. The look suits Bia. Thunder rumbles in the air. The message is clear; we only have a few more minutes with the Archer twins. Jason quietly asks for blue hair with black tips and a simple set of black lightning bolt earrings. Apollo gives them to Jason easily before we all break down crying and end up in a huge group hug. Lightning suddenly flashes in the sky and we pull away from the hug, our faces are clear of signs of crying because Aphrodite blessed us to always have perfect hair, skin, clothes, etc.

"We love you guys, but we have to go. Don't reveal that you were raised on Olympus until you feel like it, then you can annonce your full titles." Artemis says with a wink before she flashes away, leaving her brother. Apollo grins at us.

"Prank everyone, team up with my cabin and Hermes for capture the flag, cause trouble, and … don't forget about us." He says at the end sadly.

"We never will, Apollo." We all say as he flashes away. Yeah, we don't have to look away because we're immortal already, growing fast (we'll stop growing when we are physically 16). Someone takes my hand and I know it's my sister.

"Hey Perce?" She says softly.

"Yeah Sil?" I say back.

"Can we sleep in dad's cabin?" She asks me.

"Sure sis. Do you want Jason and Nico to stay in there or different cabins?" I ask her, glancing over at the other two sets of twins; Jason and Thalia are sitting side by side with Thalia's head on Jason's shoulder. Nico and Bianca are holding hands like me and Silly, talking quietly.

"I just want it to be me and you, Perce, you're always with them these days and I miss talking to you. Besides, I have a note from dad that he said we need to read together as soon as possible." Silly told me holding up a blue envelope.

"Ok, now we need to get to camp and I don't feel like walking." I say shuddering. Silly snorts.

"Fine lazy. Hey Shadow, Shade let's get to Half-Blood Hill, quick!" Silena called to them. They groaned but each held out a hand for us to take. Thalia took Bia's hand while Jason held Thalia's, I took Nico's and kept Silly's hand in mine.

"Ready?" Bianca called, looking up and down the line. We all nodded and the shadows surrounded us.


End file.
